Tim Bucket Jr.
'Tim Bucket Jr.' 'Intro' Mild mannered cabbage farmer. 'Description' 'Appearance ' Looks like a farmer, never seen without a hoe. 'Personality ' Likes to farm cabbages, so probably dull. Best known for his line, "MY CABBAGES!" 'Biography' Tim Bucket Jr. born to Tim Bucket Sr. and Pamela Bucket in Tema's Rest. The history of his parents was largely kept a secret from him by his Uncle Aderan and Aunt Yeva who raised him on his parent's cabbage farm. He remembers only that his mother was very sad. What little he has gathered from his aunt and uncle is his parents were both involved in the war, what part exactly he was never told. He was told they bought the farm in an attempt to escape some part of their past. Unfortunately his parents' past caught up when he was barely of his 2nd season and they fled leaving him in the safe keeping of his aunt and uncle who helped work the cabbage farm his parents had started on the outskirts of Tema's Rest. He was raised on the farm and traveled little further than Tema's Rest and the nearby woods during his formative years. His aunt and uncle were rhabdophobes and kept him largely away from the town fairs for fear of him growing an interest in magics. His life was largely uneventful and was little better than most peasants in the realm of Lecos. Sometime during Tim's 13th season, when the sun was low, a cloaked gnome made his way to the threshold of the Bucket farmstead. The gnome was older in years, with a weathered face, silvery blue eyes, a well trimmed white beard and appeared to be bald. Despite his worn and stained brown cloak to which he was using in an attempt at concealment, hints of his richer, fine clothes and the sign of a golden crest poked out. A giant, yellow shield guardian shadowing five feet behind him dashed any attempts of the gnome being inconspicuous. The wandering gnome and his giant shadow, were roughly greeted by Uncle Aderan. Uncle Aderan stood with hatchet in hand, positioned between Tim Jr., Aunt Yeva and the unwanted guests. Without giving the gnome a chance to speak, Uncle Aderan coarsely told the gnome to, "Make off, we want no business with your sort". The gnome, unphased by Uncle Aderan, stared past Aderan and directly at Tim Bucket Jr. introducing himself as Ardto Agdome a friend of his father, raising a small hand towards the shield guardian, Ardto introduced Threpo. Although without a true face, the metal that had adjusted gave the unmistakable appearance of the guardian's focus redirected to Tim. "Not another word! We want nothing of what you have to say!" Aderan yelled at the gnome, glowering down at him. Ardto, ignoring Tim's uncle, "I am sorry to say, your mother is dead, but your father yet lives", with this the gnome undid a small pouch from under his cloak and held it out to Tim, Tim hesitantly held out his hand and accepted the pouch, both his aunt and uncle frozen in place, staring in disbelief and shock. A small item weighed heavy within. "Your mother's, if you wish to find your father come to me when you are ready. Find me in Heldenburg, bring the crest, then we may begin" readjusting his attention to the baffled uncle, "If the crest is removed from his presence, Threpo will know, need I say more?" Threpo's metallic face rotated to focus on Uncle Aderan, but otherwise the mass remained unmoving. "Let us go Threpo," the cloaked gnome gave a half bow to Tim, spun around, and made towards the path he had come from. The guardian stood a moment longer staring at Aderan, then with a heavy sigh of metal, a rotation of limbs, and a pivot of the metallic head, Threpo began slowly lumbering behind his master. Tim undid the pouch and poured the contents into his hand. In his hand he held a golden crest, inlaid the crest were two suns cut from dancing opals. The suns appeared to be consuming each other, when moved in the light, fire and energy appeared to flow between the two opals. In the following seasons, to his aunt and uncle's dismay, Tim Bucket Jr. would seek out Master Ardto Agdome. To be continued... 'Character Information'